Through The Fire And The Flames
by Peeve-danna
Summary: A blonde knucklehead. A cool fire-user. A run down kunouchi. How is it that history happens in cycles, but the past still affects the present? Set after current Naruto timeline.
1. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

_Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following fan fiction is a creation of my own imagining. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Chapter One  
Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu**

So much was lost to us in the Last Great Ninja War. Our homes, our land, our pride, our strength, our history. Somehow, from what was left, we managed to rebuild some stability between our great nations.

Yet still we fight; only now our wars are waged in secret. We have a common goal which holds this shaky alliance in place. The Bijuu.

They are our pinnacle of hope, the only light in our world of darkness. Their whereabouts is unknown, their nature a complete mystery to us. All we know: they hold power beyond all imagining. Holding just one of them would spell doom for our enemies.

And we, the ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we will be the ones to hold them all.

* * *

It was a brisk spring morning, still early enough for dew to be on the grass and some nocturnal animals were only just making their way to rest for the day.

Three academy graduates were waiting by the three training stumps, said to be the only standing relic of the old Konoha, the only artefacts of a long forgotten past.

One of the shinobe, a relatively short blonde boy, was sitting on one of the stumps staring blankly into space. The second, another male shinobe with longer black hair, was leant up against a tree nearby, twirling a kunai idly on one finger. The third, this time a kunouchi with short black hair, sat into the tree, humming to herself and occasionally scanning the training field.

"Ue-sensei is late."

"Kaito, can't you see he's right behind you."

"Wha-"

Namekaze Kaito, the short blonde, spun around and locked eyes with his sensei, Kin Ue, who was grinning manically at him.

"Wha… When did you get there?" Kaito yelled, pointing at him and leaping back.

Enkatsu Michiko, the kunouchi, leapt down lightly from the tree in which she had been perched moments ago and landed lightly next to Kaito.

"About five minutes ago." She said.

"It was only a couple of minutes." The third team member, Odoriko Daisuke, the black haired genin, spoke up from his position leant up against the tree.

"An Enkatsu's hearing is better then that of a fox."

"I'm not commenting on your hearing, I'm commenting on your ability to keep track of time."

"Alright crew, let's pull it together and get to work!" Ue, a tall jounin with long honey blonde hair, called. "We still have to do our test. Everyone else decided to show off and did it last night, so we're the last group to do it."

"Why?" Daisuke asked.

Ue laughed and looked at his new team, before saying "Because I don't like doing things the same way as everyone else."

"Great… we got the rebellious leader." Michiko said, face-palming.

"That said the test I'm using today is a stolen tradition which my sensei used on me. I think it's the best way to see if you are ready to be genin."

"What! What is it?" Kaito said, getting excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, dobe." Daisuke said, leaning back against his tree, "You won't pass this test."

"He has as much of a chance as you." Michiko said, and then added thoughtfully, "Which isn't really much of a chance, now I think about it, considering the clan you're from."

"Keep dreaming, Michiko."

"Can't deal with my greatness, Daisuke?"

"I'm the only one here from a great clan."

"I'm from a clan as well, thank you."

"Not a mentionable one."

"Both of our clans are descendants from the Uchiha clan, which means they are practically of equal standing. I just happen to be individually superior."

"You two…" Ue said, with a loud sigh added for good measure. Daisuke and Michiko both turned there noses up and looked away from one another. "… Could you please try to get along?"

Both parties made non-committal grunts and Ue sighed again. "Alright then, let's get this underway."

Ue reached into his side pouch and pulled out two bells tied on string.

"Bells?" Kaito asked.

"Don't get distracted by the shiny, Kaito." Daisuke said. Kaito growled at him and Ue shot them both a look.

Their sensei sighed and shook his head. What luck he'd get stuck with the eternal rivals and the kunouchi with superiority issues.

"It's pretty simple." Ue said, focusing on the task at hand, "All you have to do is get a bell off me by midday."

"Too simple." Daisuke stated, "What's the catch?"

"Well, I'm not going to just give it to you." Ue said, looking a little smug. "If you get a bell you pass, and can truly call yourself a genin."

"There are only two bells." Kaito said.

"So only two of you will pass... at most."

Michiko looked at Kaito, then Daisuke, then back to Ue. Ue could see she was trying to decide who she would prefer to continue on with.

"What happens if none of us have bells by midday?" Michiko asked

"You all fail."

Daisuke half-laughed and Kaito cracked his knuckles. This looked as though it may be very easy.

"We begin when I say go."

There was a moment's silence.

"Was that the 'go' you meant?" Michiko asked

"No, I was pausing for dramatic effect."

"Oh… you should make that more clear, because I think Kaito is going to attack you."

Ue frowned and flicked his eyes to where Kaito was standing. He hadn't even moved. Suddenly, Ue spun and grabbed the blonde charging him from behind, kunai in hand. In a split second the shadow clone had the kunai pointed at the back of its own head, frozen to the spot.

"Shadow clone." Ue said with a smile. "Of course."

There was a brief puff of smoke as the shadow clone technique was released, allowing Ue to return to an upright position.

All three graduates looked shocked by their sensei's lightning fast speed and acute sense of hearing.

"Alright, now I know you're ready. Go!"

Daisuke and Kaito both shot off to either side and disappeared into the undergrowth of the forest. Michiko, however, stayed standing where she was. She moved into a ready stance.

"No use in wasting time." She said with a shrug.

Ue half-laughed. It wasn't uncommon.

Michiko could hear the two boys move to better vantage points from which to watch what would unfold. She smiled to herself. For her, this was her chance to show them her superiority.

"Very well then, allow me to demonstrate the first discipline of the shinobe: Taijutsu."

"Hm… I already know everything worth knowing." Michiko said.

She charged head on, leapt as if to land a kick, mid leapt she changed position so she made to grab for a block. Her movement was too slow, and instead Ue dodged out of the way completely and Michiko hit the ground on the other side, only just managing to find her feet. She skidded back, leaving a trail in the dirt.

In an instant she spun, and once again aimed to throw a kick, this time at his lower body with a more rounded sweep. Again, her sensei dodged the attack. She attempted several more times before she was out of breath.

"Aikido does not require you to attack, and as such your physical endurance is a lot less." Ue said, idly drawing in the dirt with a toe.

Michiko laughed. "Baka. You really think I was trying to attack, sensei."

Ue frowned at his student. She seemed sincerely smug. He noticed the wire she had wrapped around one finger.

"That bell is mine." Michiko said, yanking the wire. There was a sound of wire snapping and Michiko frowned. "What?"

Ue laughed.

"You think I really didn't notice your trap. I was slicing through them as you laid them out."

Michiko sighed and shrugged, "Back to the drawing board then."

She shot off into the undergrowth, hiding from her sensei's eyes. He half-laughed.

"Like the real enemy would ever let you retreat so easily."

* * *

Kaito had watched as Michiko had laid her now foiled plan and had formulated his own.

It was clear that Ue was fast, incredibly fast, and to try and be faster was a waste of time. Kaito felt that traps were useless as Ue apparently noticed things and gave nothing away.

He scanned the area until he found what he was looking for. He chuckled to himself, enjoying his moment of victory before it was had. This was going to be incredibly easy.

He leapt out of the tree in which he had been perched, and ran towards the clearing. He put his fingers together, making a cross.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A number of shadow clones appeared either side of him.

Ue-sensei looked up in interest at the group of rapidly approaching academy graduates, all exact replicas of the original. He stretched and cracked his neck.

"For you, Kaito, I will demonstrate the second discipline of the shinobe: Genjutsu."

"Whatever you say!" The academy student yelled, all the clones leaping towards their sensei.

Suddenly, Kaito's clones disappeared and he felt as if the air had become thick and viscous. Breathing was difficult and movement was practically impossible.

Again, quite suddenly, the world returned to normal and Kaito realised he was standing still in the middle of the field, and Ue-sensei was nowhere in sight.

"Baka." Michiko said behind him, clipping him over the head. "He even told you he was going to use it."

Kaito spun around, rubbing his head.

"I didn't need your help." He growled, stepping away from Michiko. She raised an eyebrow.

"You could just say thank you."

"None of you are going to get a bell if you don't come at me with the full intention to kill." Ue said from a place up in a tree where he was perched now. Both graduates turned and looked up at him, "I don't know that you have the stomach for this sort of thing. Maybe you aren't cut out to be ninja."

"Kaito." Michiko said in a low voice

Her team-mate glanced at her. "Yes?"

"If we attack him together, we may be able to get the bells."

"What about Daisuke?"

"Don't worry about him." Michiko said, "We've already talked about this."

Kaito frowned at Michiko but didn't question any further.

"Alright then." He said. Michiko nodded and they both instantaneously leapt at their sensei.

"Divine Punishment!" Michiko yelled, aiming a kick at Ue's head while Kaito created a number of shadow clones to attack the side.

Ue half-laughed and prepared to defend himself when he became aware of another behind him. He turned, expecting to find another shadow clone. Instead, it was Daisuke.

The graduate began forming a series of hand-signs.

"Allow me to demonstrate the third shinobe discipline, sensei: Ninjutsu." Daisuke said. "Fire style: Phoenix Dance Jutsu!"

Daisuke took a deep breath and blew out a series of small fire balls, all twirling in patterns around Ue.

"First movement!" Daisuke called.

"Kaito! Get your shadow clones to hold him!" Michiko called, "And get out of there!"

Kaito did as he was instructed and he and Michiko leapt away from the scene. A series of fireballs hurtled toward the immobilised Ue, who looked momentarily shocked before they collided.

When the smoke cleared the three academy students were shocked to see there was no-one at the scene.

"Look! A bell!" Kaito yelled, leaping for the fallen object.

"Wait! Kaito!" Michiko yelled.

Suddenly, a loop of rope hooked around his leg and pulled him into the air. Kaito screamed, in a rather feminine way, as he waved from side to side, upside down from the tree.

Michiko and Daisuke both rolled their eyes.

"Dobe, if the trap is obvious, don't fall into it." Daisuke said, shaking his head.

"Earth Style: Groundhog Technique Decapitation!" A muffled voice yelled and Daisuke frowned.

Approximately five seconds later Daisuke was underground with only his head visible. Michiko looked attentive. She knew she had to not get caught like her two team-mates.

She scanned the area, her eyes falling on the river. She half laughed and ran towards the water.

"You're using Earth Release, sensei. Therefore, the river is the best place to be right now."

She leapt and dived smoothly into the water. She grabbed a hollow reed and used it to create a passage of air for her. She settled and waited, her eyes closed listening for her sensei over near the others. The water distorted the noise slightly but she was sure she could hear her sensei… above her?

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu"

* * *

All three academy graduates looked put out, tied to the three ancient vertical logs. All in all, Kaito came out the most comfortable as Daisuke was covered in dirt and Michiko was sopping wet.

"I'm actually rather impressed." Ue said, walking to stand in front of them, "You did a lot better then I was expecting."

"Gee thanks sensei. I feel so much better now." Michiko growled.

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably, "Something's chaffing."

"Do not need to know." Kaito said.

"Anyway…" Ue continued, "You did the right thing when you teamed up. The whole point of the test was to see how you worked together as a team."

"Then what were the bells about? You only had two." Kaito said

"I was intentionally pitching you against each other.'

"Trying to divide the team to make us weaker. Nice tactic." Michiko said appreciatively.

"Question though, if only two of you were going to get the bells, who was it going to be?"

"Daisuke and Kaito." Michiko said and Ue raised his eyebrows at her. Kaito looked at her shocked but Daisuke didn't really react. "In all truth my Aikido isn't really up to scratch and another year in the academy wouldn't hurt."

Ue laughed. "Not as self-confident as you'd like people to think."

"Hm." Michiko grunted.

"Does this mean we all pass?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, you are all now genin." Ue said with a grin.

"Yes!" Kaito yelled triumphantly. Daisuke smiled to himself and shook his head at Kaito. Michiko smiled and nodded to Ue.

Ue stood and yawned before turning and heading back towards town.

"Sensei!" Michiko called, "You forgot to untie us."

"I do believe you called me 'Baka' today, Michiko."

"But sensei! I'll catch a cold!"

"Sensei, what about me?" Kaito asked.

"You attacked before I said go." Ue said with a shrug, "And Daisuke almost killed me with the Phoenix dance. You can all figure your own way out."

"But sensei!"

"…"

"Sensei!"

"See you tomorrow, bright and early for training!"

* * *

**Well there you go, nice light first chapter to start you off with. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me if you did. **


	2. Chakra Types and Kekkei Genkai

_Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following fan fiction is a creation of my own imagining. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Chakra Types and Kekkei Genkai**

It was another warm day in Konoha. People went about there work as they would every other day. Suddenly, Namikaze Kaito tore up the main street, disturbing several people currently buying or selling their products from street store. Several insults were hurled after him.

"Sorry!" He called back.

He swung around a corner and back out toward the training ground where his sensei and two team-mates were currently training. His breathing was a little uneven and he heard his stomach grumble in disdain for the current activity which it was currently being forced to undertake.

"Sensei." Kaito gasped, stopping next to Kin Ue, his sensei.

"Yes Kaito." Ue said kindly, watching his student carefully.

"How many more laps do I have to do?"

"Hm… how many have you done?"

"Twenty."

"Ah… do another five… then ask again."

Kaito gasped a couple of deep breathes then turned around and set off again at a slightly slower pace then before.

"Sensei?"

"What is it Michiko?"

Enkatsu Michiko was currently hanging upside down from a tree by her legs, giving her sensei what could only be described as a put-out look.

"I don't understand your training technique." She said.

"Crunch and talk Michiko." Ue said, walking over to her. He waited for Michiko to continue lifting her lower body to the branch before giving an explanation. "You each need to develop different skills. Kaito's spiritual chakra is incredibly low, which is probably a result of lack of exercise and bad diet. I've already ensured that the only food in his apartment is in fact nutritional and _not_ cup ramen."

"Sensei!" Kaito whined as he ran past.

Ue continued, ignoring his student's disdain. "Daisuke lacks the ability to control his chakra output effectively, which some genin do have trouble with early on and is easily remedied through meditation and the tree climbing exercise Daisuke is currently undertaking."

Odoriko Daisuke collapsed in a pile at the bottom of the tree, puffing and panting from the physical exertion of climbing the tree, as well as depleted chakra. Ue nudged him with a foot and pointed at the tree, indicating for him to keep going.

"And you…" Ue said, poking the back of Michiko's head when she stopped crunching to take a breather "…as I mentioned earlier it is a reoccurring problem in the Enkatsu clan. You are physically strong but your endurance is lacking. Unfortunately, the only way to combat this is through a lot of hard work. So I suggest you keep crunching."

Daisuke lay gasping at the bottom of the tree again. He felt kind of light headed, as if he might pass out. He shook his head. He couldn't possibly do that in front of Michiko and his team. He pulled himself upright and looked at the tree again.

"It's all about visualisation."

Daisuke turned and looked at Michiko who was hanging upside down, blinking at him. She had apparently stopped crunching while Ue negotiated the amount of laps Kaito still needed to do.

"What do you mean?"

"When I do that exercise I spend a couple of seconds before I start visualising reaching the top of the tree, then I focus my chakra. It might not work for you though." She said with a shrug, beginning to do crunches again as Ue returned and Kaito set off again.

Daisuke frowned at her back for a second before turning back to his tree. He closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered to himself. He pictured himself climbing all the way to the top of the tree. Then he brought his hands together and focused his chakra to the bottom of his feet.

He ran forward and ran up the tree. Michiko paused in her crunches and watched as he reached a good foot further then he had the previous times. He landed lightly in front of the tree and gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"No bad for a first try." Michiko said, doing another crunch. "Next time you should just concentrate on the image of your imminent victory."

"Why are you helping me?"

Michiko thought for a second then shrugged. "You're on my team. The team's weakness lies with the weakest member."

Daisuke watched Michiko do a couple more crunches.

"It hurts less if you breathe out when you go up." He said, before turning and focusing his chakra for another attempt.

Ue watched with some interest. He was glad to see a little team bonding going on, but he knew it would be most difficult to get Daisuke and Kaito to do what Michiko and Daisuke were currently doing. For now though, this would do.

"Alright, when Kaito has finished these last two laps we'll call it a night." Ue said. Daisuke and Michiko both stopped and nodded to their sensei that they had heard. "That doesn't mean stop."

Michiko rolled her eyes and began doing crunches again while Daisuke focused his chakra for another attempt. Ue smiled. At least the genin he had weren't causing much of a problem.

* * *

The Hokage sat back in his chair and observed the images of his predecessors carved in the rock overlooking Konoha. The First had long ago lost his nose and the Third was cracked, but the Eighth Hokage's eyes were drawn to the image of the Sixth. Even carved in rock the similarity between the Fourth and the Sixth was undeniable.

The Eighth sighed. He had many times wondered at the story behind the each of the Hokages, knowledge long denied from his people because of the Great Shinobe War. Several times he had formed hypothesis about each of them, but being unable to confirm them, most were discarded.

"Lord Hokage."

The Hokage turned and looked at the jounin now standing behind him.

"What is it, Takara?"

"The Hebi clan have sensed strange chakra. They believe it may be a lead to a Bijuu."

The Hokage stood and turned away from his predecessors. There pasts could be mused another night. Now was time to act for the present generation.

"Where?"

* * *

Kaito once again tore up the main street, the majority of people in the street were well enough informed to not be in his way when he came past. However, they were not prepared for the girl close behind him. She knocked into several store owners, calling back apologies as she kept going.

Kaito slowed down to give Michiko time to catch up. Michiko stopped to catch her breath.

"You know, when I found out that sensei was putting me on this thing I was upset, but you know, I do feel a lot healthier now."

"Good for you." Michiko said between breaths.

"Aren't the Enkatsu trained from birth?"

"Yes, but our style of fighting does not require a lot of energy."

"Alright Team, gather round… where is Daisuke?"

"He reached the top this morning and is probably still up there gloating." Kaito said.

Ue nodded and looked up the tree. "Daisuke!"

There was no reply.

"I'll get him." Michiko said. She put her hands together and began focusing her chakra.

"No, Kaito can get him. You stay here."

Kaito frowned but shrugged and put his hands together to begin focusing his chakra.

"I think you misunderstood me sensei. I never intended to go up there." Michiko said.

She walked up to the tree and placed her palm on it, releasing the excess chakra. The tree shook and there was a sound of someone yelling from the top. Michiko stepped back looking please with herself. Ue-sensei frowned.

"And what would you have done if he fell?"

"I trust that he is a good enough ninja to avoid injury."

Daisuke landed lightly next to Michiko, looking sufficiently annoyed. "You could have just called."

"We did." All three said.

Ue motioned for his students to take a seat while he himself sat on the log. After a brief scuffle because Michiko had pushed her way to sitting in the middle the three Genin settled.

"Before you say anything, sensei, can I ask something?" Kaito asked, rocking back and forth where he was sitting.

"Fire away Kaito."

"How is it that Daisuke and Michiko are both descendants of the Uchiha clan but they're so different?"

Ue thought for a moment then shrugged, "I can't really say. The Uchiha, in themselves, are said to be descendants of the Hyuuga clan."

"That's something I don't get. We, the Enkatsu, specialise in certain area of the original Hyuuga Kekkei Genkai, but the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans still exist as well. You'd think it would be one or the other. Specialised or unspecialised." Michiko said. "And since we're on the subject, what makes the Odoriko an evolution of the Uchiha. They don't even have a Kekkei Genkai."

Ue smiled as Daisuke glared at Michiko, "That one I can answer. Your clan has a dōjutsu, the Kyanserugan, right?"

"Some of my clan." Michiko said evenly

"Well, your clan focuses their energy on Aikido, which can only be used in conjunction with the Kyanserugan."

"Not only."

"But it works best that way." Ue said, "The Odoriko, on the other hand, all specialise in Ninjutsu, in particular the katon jutsu."

"So they have a strong fire affinity. Big deal, people not of their clan can too."

Ue shook he head, still smiling, "Daisuke could tell you, the Odoriko clan have a whole series of katon jutsu which no-one outside the clan is capable of learning."

"So… they have katon down to a fine art." Michiko said, nodding in appreciation.

Daisuke looked smug, "We call it enton. Created from the fire of Amaterasu."

"If Daisuke has a fire affinity, what affinity do I have?" Kaito asked.

"He can't just tell you, dobe." Daisuke said, seemingly annoyed that no-one was interested in his clan anymore.

"Actually, it would be interesting to know." Michiko said thoughtfully, "Then I'd be able to use Ninjutsu."

Ue laughed, "Just knowing your affinity won't make you instantly able to preform Ninjutsu."

Michiko narrowed her eyes at her sensei and blushed slightly. "Of course I know that. I meant I'd know what to focus on when learning nature manipulation."

Ue raised an eyebrow, "Nature manipulation?"

"Yeah…" Michiko said, "… so how can we find out?"

Ue sighed and reached into one of his vest pockets. When he didn't find what he was looking for he checked the other side. His students watched with muted interest as their sensei began searching every pocket of his vest with a frown on his face, all the time muttering about being sure he put it there.

After a couple minutes search he produced a small wad of paper. He handed one to each of his students and took one himself before putting the rest away.

"Great, a piece of paper. Just what I always wanted, sensei." Michiko said flatly.

"This isn't just any paper. It's was made from a chakra rich tree and we can use it to determine your affinity."

"How?" Kaito asked, looking at the piece of paper as if expecting it to be written on there.

"Like this." Ue held up his piece of paper and it crumpled. Kaito instantly held up his paper to see what it would do. Nothing happened of course.

"Great, it crumpled, what does that mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I have a lightning affinity." Ue said,

"But… when we did the test you used Water and Earth Techniques." Michiko said, looking confused.

"It is possible to train with more then one affinity, however, one particular element will always be stronger then the others." Ue explained. Michiko nodded in understanding. "So for the paper, if it crumples, your lightning type. If it splits in two, you have the wind affinity. If it crumbles, earth. If it becomes damp, water. And if it catches on fire, you're obviously fire."

"How do we do it?" Kaito asked, waving his piece of paper in the air.

"You just need to focus a little chakra into the paper."

Kaito put the piece of paper between his hands and focused his chakra. Michiko and Daisuke both watched with interest. After a couple of second, Kaito opened his hands to show the piece of paper had been split perfectly in two.

"The Wind Affinity. That's really rare these days." Michiko said. Ue nodded thoughtfully.

Daisuke held his piece of paper up in front of him and it burst into flame. "Big surprise."

"Alright Michiko, your turn." Michiko looked at the piece of paper then up at the three sets of curious eyes. Like Kaito she put the piece of paper between her hands and focused her chakra.

There was a moment of tense silence. Suddenly she shrieked and threw her hand open, sending the paper spatting on her sensei's face. She tried very hard not to laugh as her sensei pulled the piece of dripping paper of his face.

"Sorry sensei, I was startled because it was cold."

Kaito had given up on trying to hold in his laughter and was rolling on the floor in stitches. Even Daisuke managed a smile.

"I guess that means you're the water type."

As if something clicked Michiko stopped laughing, then smiled again. "That means my techniques would defeat Daisuke's!"

Daisuke suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. Then he brightened slightly. "But I still beat the dobe."

The dobe, better known as Kaito, very quickly recovered from his laughing fit and sat up. "Wha-!"

"Water beats fire. Fire beats wind. Wind beats lightning. Lightning beats earth. Earth beats water."

"Ha! I beat sensei then." Kaito said.

"If we are looking purely at element… sure." Ue sensei said, wiping the last of the water off his face. "However, it is possible for fire to beat water, or air to beat fire, depending on the strength of the jutsu itself."

"That makes sense." Michiko said, looking thoughtful. Then she grinned, "We got very off topic, sensei. You were going to tell us something?"

"That's right." Ue said with a nod. His three students looked at him attentively, "Since you have been training so hard, and since Kaito won't shut up about it, I've talked to the Hokage and organised for you to do a C-Rank mission starting tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" Kaito yelled, looking excited.

"The dobe being annoying was finally good for something." Daisuke said, smiling again.

"You're the best, sensei!" Kaito yelled, jumping up and down.

Michiko half-laughed at her team-mates antics.

"Come on, kill-joy. You're it!" She said, giving her other team-mate a shove and leaping away. Daisuke rolled his eyes but got up and tapped Kaito, who hadn't noticed the game begin.

"You're it." He said before shooting off to the other side of the field.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Kaito yelled, running after Daisuke.

Ue laughed at his pupils. They really weren't bad kids at all.

* * *

**Sorry, a lot of excessive explanations in this chapter. I couldn't go to sleep tonight so I decided to finish this chapter before hitting the sack… again.**

**Please review, I offer marshmallows to all reviewers!**


	3. Campfire Stories and Unwanted Visitors

_Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following fan fiction is a creation of my own imagining. No copyright infringement intended._

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Campfire Stories and Unwanted Visitors**

It was early. Too early in the morning for Odoriko Daisuke. The sun hadn't even begun to rise and as he struggled to get ready in the dark. He heard several members of his family yell at him to stop making a so much noise as he did so. He stumbled out of his room into the wall opposite, which again caused a number of yells from tired clan members. When he managed to get his bearings at last he meandered his way down the hallway into the kitchen, where he decided to for-go complications and just ate a bowl of rice.

When he was finally ready the sun was only just peaking over the horizon. He picked up his back pack, which he had the foresight to pack the night before, and left for the gate of the village.

The gate which was the only way in or out of the village without scaling the miles high wall had only been replaced when Daisuke was about six. He remembered being in awe of the giant red painted doors out of his own little world. Now, he was so used to them they were just part of the scenery. However, he had to admit that today the seemed to loom over the town like a great monument to the entire unknown beyond.

Namikaze Kaito and Kin Ue were already waiting at the gate when Daisuke arrived. He was pleased to see he wasn't the last. Considering how early he had woken he had hoped to be first.

"Morning Daisuke," Ue said, sounding chipper. Daisuke immediately started planning ways to assassinate the man for being a morning person. Instead of replying he grunted in greeting.

"Someone's not excited."

Daisuke turned and saw his final team member, one Enkatsu Michiko, walked up to meet them. He inexplicably pouted and flushed a little red.

"I don't think Daisuke is a morning person." Kaito said with a grin. Daisuke could tell he was already thinking of ways to torment him first thing in the morning.

"Remind me again why we are up so early?" Daisuke said, turning to his sensei.

"We want to reach the town to pick up our client before lunch, which meant we'd need an early start." Ue said, picking up his pack which had been left on the ground next to him, "Since this is your first time out of the village, I didn't want to rush you."

"Rush! No way! Race! Last one to the village is a rotten egg!" Michiko yelled. Kaito instantly took off and Michiko fell to the ground in stitches. "He's so gullible! He doesn't even know where we are going!"

Kaito returned a couple of seconds later looking annoyed. He kicked Michiko, who was still rolling on the floor, then went and stood next to Daisuke, looking sulky. Michiko stood up, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes as she did so.

"Now we've had our daily dose of stupid, how about we get going?"

"Alright!" Kaito yelled, pumping the arm with an arm, proving once again his ability to recover quickly from any misfortune. He ran and was the first out the gate before turning and declaring, "Look out world! Here I come!"

"Look out alright." Daisuke said and Michiko laughed.

"Alright you three, we're going to go pretty fast, so we get there in time, which means not many breaks." Ue said. "And try to stay behind me, and I'll try to not go too slow. Ok?"

"Deal!" Kaito said, dashing behind his sensei. "Ready when you are, sensei!"

Michiko grinned at Kaito, "You're such a little kid, you know."

In the end the team took three breaks, which was two more then Ue would have liked. Every time was purely because Michiko would start to fall behind, too tired to keep up. However, her recovery time was quick enough that the extra breaks didn't lose them much time, and they arrived only half an hour later then Ue would have liked.

When they reached the village Ue instructed them to have lunch while he went to pick up the client. Daisuke walked away almost instantly saying something about not enjoying eating when with company which left Michiko and Kaito. They made their way to a nearby restaurant. The two genin ended up seated with a sukiyaki between them that could easily be used to feed a small army.

"How on earth are we going to eat all of this?" Michiko asked her eyes wide. Kaito shrugged, apparently speechless. "We did order the one between two one right?" Kaito nodded again. "Good value."

Michiko, thinking there would be food left over at the end of the meal was completely surprised when Kaito finished whatever she couldn't at the end.

"You really know how to put it away." Michiko said, looking a little shocked. They split the price then ran to meet their sensei and Daisuke, who were now accompanied by a tall man with a shock of orange hair.

"You two took your time."

"You should have seen the size of the sukiyaki we got sensei. It was enormous!" Michiko said, demonstrating its size with her arms.

"If you say so," Ue said, and then turned to the client, "This is our client, Itami Junichi."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Michiko said with a bow.

Kaito copied her action, and said, "Thankyou for trusting us in this."

Junichi smiled politely and nodded to the two Genin, "I'm glad you are able to help."

"This journey should only take a day and a half, so the sooner we start, the sooner we get there." Ue said with a smile before turning and beginning to walk. The others all moved to follow.

"So why did you ask for an escort, Itami-san?" Kaito asked, jogging up to walk next to Junichi.

"I've been hearing rumours of bandits on these roads, so I thought it was better to be safe then sorry."

"A wise decision." Ue said.

"I hope we run into some bandits." Kaito said, bouncing up next to Ue. "Then I can beat them all."

"You kidding, I'll end up being the one who does all the work." Daisuke said, "You'll probably wimp out and hide behind the client."

"Aw… Daisuke, you shouldn't say that…" Michiko said, Daisuke frowned at her and Kaito was beginning to look smug "…he probably won't stay anywhere near the client."

Kaito growled between his teeth at his team-mate and Daisuke half-laughed.

"Could you three try and be nice?" Ue said, rolling his eyes.

"Nice? What's nice?" Michiko asked, putting on a confused face.

Ue shook his head and picked up the pace a little.

* * *

The team travelled until the sun was mostly sunk in the sky, again needing various breaks in order for Michiko to catch her breath. Every time Michiko would insist on stopping, Ue began to notice the client become more and more agitated, although he didn't say anything. As the sun set, they set up camp and Kaito shocked them all by fishing in a nearby stream with only his kunai, and catching enough for a good meal and more.

After eating, Ue quickly excuse himself, saying he wished to secure the area before going to sleep.

"You're from the land of fire, right Itami-sama?" Michiko asked.

"Actually, I'm from the Land of Rain, originally. My younger brother still lives there; he's probably about your age."

"Does the Land of Rain have a history?" Michiko asked, pulled her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

"A little, I don't think there are many places in the world which have a complete history now." Junichi said, taking bite of fish. Michiko nodded sadly, her face falling. "I have heard a story of your land though."

"Really?" Kaito said, sitting forward.

"Yeah, it's about your fourth Hokage. Let's see if I can remember…" The three genin moved a little closer, interested to know what they were to be told. "Many years ago, a nine-tailed fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal-waves crashing to the shores."

"That is a big fox." Michiko said

"Huge." Kaito agreed

"Enormous." Daisuke suggested.

Both his team-mates looked at him, and said in unison, "Yeah."

"May I continue?" The three Genin nodded. Junichi thought a moment, "The ninja rose up to defend their village. With all their might they did everything within their power to keep the fox away from the village. One shinobe faced the fox, alone, in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage."

"Seal it in a human body…" Kaito said slowly, as though he were contemplating the idea. "How is that possible, didn't we just establish it was huge?"

"Enormous." Daisuke and Michiko both said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Junichi smiled and looked a little confused, "Don't you know about Bijuu?"

"Bij-wha-?" Michiko said, looking at Junichi as if he were making it up.

"Bijuu," Junichi reiterated.

"Nope, no idea." Michiko said

"Nah ah." Kaito concurred

"Never heard of them." Daisuke said with a shrug.

Junichi frowned at the three Genin. "I guess it's not really my place to tell you. Your sensei will probably explain it to you one day."

"Aw… but you can't leave us like that? Not after you mentioned it and everything." Kaito said, leaning forward toward the client.

"Oh yes he can." The three Genin turned to see there sensei returning.

"But sensei-!" Michiko whined, only to be cut off abruptly by Ue.

"No buts, it's past your bed-time."

"We're not kids anymore!" Kaito growled, looking annoyed.

"Take a look at yourselves. Stop acting like children and I'll stop treating you like children. Bed, now."

The three Genin all stood and made their way to their tent. Ue watched them go and listened as they fought over who would sleep were before they finally settled.

"The Bijuu aren't the business of Genin or even Chuunin. They don't need to know." Ue said, without looking at the customer, he turned and headed for his own tent. "I suggest you sleep, Itami-san."

* * *

Kaito woke from a restless sleep half-way through the night. He yawned, stretched and decided he really needed to go to the toilet. Making as little noise as possible, which was a lot more then a ninja should have made, he unzipped the tent and headed in the direction of a small area of bushes which would provide suitable cover for him to do his business.

When he was finished and had zipped up his pants, he suddenly heard a scream.

"Michiko!" He said as he turned and ran back towards the camp.

He emerged in the clearing just as a fireball flew past, leaving him feeling somewhat singed. He spun in time to see Michiko flash past, throwing kunai at an unknown assailant. Another fireball whooshed past and Kaito now saw that it was Daisuke who was creating the fireballs and throwing them at another attacker. The client and Ue were nowhere in sight.

"Kaito! Ue-sensei has gone north with the client!" Michiko yelled as she guarded against the attacker. Kaito nodded and shot off in the direction Michiko had indicated, narrowly missing a third fireball as he did so.

He soon found his sensei, standing in a guarded position in front of the client, being advanced on by two bandits.

"Kaito! Defend the client!" Ue yelled.

"Hai."

Kaito replaced Ue in front of Junichi, and his sensei leapt forward forming a series of hand signs, then slamming both hands to the ground.

"Lightning Style: Ribondenkou"

Several ribbon like tendrils of lightning exploded from the earth and formed tight cords around the two attackers. Kaito watched as they jerked as the current ran through them. However, the ribbons quickly dissolved leaving the attackers slightly stunned.

Ue planted a few well timed kicks and punches, which the attackers tried, and failed, to block. Within moments both of them were heaped in a pile in front of Kaito's sensei. Kaito, sighed in relief and lowered his guard slightly.

"Look out!" Ue yelled suddenly, Kaito spun in time to see another bandit drop down from the tree, a kick aimed at the blonde.

However, before Kaito could even completely process this a small fireball flew across the clearing and slammed into the bandit's chest.

"Dobe!" Daisuke said from his position leant up against a tree on the other side of the clearing, breathing hard.

"Daisuke, you used too much chakra!" Ue yelled.

Kaito went to move, only in time for another two bandits to emerge from the undergrowth. The larger one quickly advanced on Ue, the other headed straight for Kaito, who had resumed a defensive position in front of the client.

"I'll handle it." Daisuke, said, beginning to form hand-signs. "Fire sty-"

"Enkatsu Kihon series."

Michiko appeared in the clearing delivering a series of successive kicks and punches to the attacker. Most of them he was able to either dodge or block, and the others weren't strong enough to cause any serious damage. Apparently Michiko was also exhausted from her earlier fight.

"Michiko, take my position." Kaito said.

Michiko opened her mouth, probably intending to argue, but she changed her mind and nodded. Kaito shot forward and Michiko went to Junichi side, where she was joined by Daisuke, both of them forming the Shōwa Defence Formation.

"Now, prepare to get your butt kicked!" Kaito declared, before forming a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared either side of Kaito. The bandit looked a little confused as to what was going on. In a rapid onset of punches and kicks Kaito was able to knock the bandit over backwards, the three clones landed lightly in front of bandit, all grinning smugly.

"That's what you get for messing with a Namikaze!" Kaito declared as the two shadow clones disappeared. He raised a fist and punched the bandit once more, knocking him out completely before turning and grinning at Michiko and Daisuke. His two team-members nodded to him, not dropping their guard.

Ue grinned as he walked back.

"Alright guys…"

The three members dropped to the floor in an exhausted pile. Ue laughed.

"Thank you all very much. I will be sure to inform your Hokage of your work." Junichi said with a formal bow. Kaito stuck a hand up in the air and gave him the thumbs up; he clearly had no energy to speak.

"They were sneaky… attacking in the middle of the night…" Michiko said, rolling onto her back. "I was having a good dream as well."

"What about?" Kaito asked, looking at her

"Hm… there was a hill, and I was there with this guy who looks like you Kaito… but he had these weird marks on his cheeks… but I don't know… I just felt really happy to be there with him… it felt like home."

Kaito nodded. He knew that feeling. It was a good feeling.

* * *

"Thank you again for all your hard work." Junichi said with a bow to the three genin. "Be sure to pass my thanks to your sensei."

"Of course." Kaito said with his signature grin.

Junichi nodded again and glanced to either side. "You three take care. And always remember, not everything is always as it appears, ok."

The three genin looked confused and glanced at one another.

"Sure." Michiko said.

"Even if you don't understand, just remember."

The three nodded. Junichi smiled again and raised a hand to wave goodbye. The three genin watched him walked away. Michiko looked thoughtful.

"…not everything is always as it appears…" she repeatedly under her breath.

"What was that?" Ue asked, reappearing beside them. Michiko noticed he was shoving something in his side pouch and her curiosity peaked.

"Nothing sensei. What you put in your pocket?"

"Nothing Michiko." Ue said with a smile before turning and beginning to walk. "Time to go home boys and girls."

"Gah! Sensei!" Michiko said, chasing him. "Tell me!"

Both boys exchanged a glance then shrugged before following. With any luck they would be home in time for dinner the following day. That was something worth working for.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter! I've already begun work on the next three chapters (I work weirdly) and they should be up any day now!  
I would just like to extend a big thanks to my first reviewer, actressforever; you're the one who motivated me to keep writing, which is great because I do enjoy writing this story.**

**Until Next Time,**

**Peeve**


	4. The Dream and The Scroll

_Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following fan fiction is a creation of my own imagining. No copyright infringement intended.__

* * *

_

**Chapter Four  
The Dream and The Scroll**

It was a pleasant day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the ninja were training. Never had a day been more peaceful.

"Hey Daisuke, I've been thinking… what do you suppose Ue writes in his diary?" Kaito asked as the two team-members did press ups.

"He doesn't have a diary, dobe."

"He does, I've seen him writing in it." Kaito said.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, trust the dobe to notice something like that.

"Even if he does, which I doubt, it's probably just official jounin information, like reports and such."

"Nah," Kaito said, instantly dismissing the idea.

Daisuke sighed and decided it was better not to argue, "Where do you suppose Michiko is? She is really late."

Kaito shrugged dismissively, "I don't care as long as she turns up soon, my arms are killing me."

At that moment there was a rustling in the undergrowth surrounding the training field and Michiko emerged looking positively wild.

"Sorry… sensei…" She managed between gasps.

Kaito and Daisuke both stopped their push-ups to look at Michiko. Instead of her usual black shirt and pants she was wearing a loose dark blue shirt and black shorts, with black arm guards. On the back of the shirt the symbol of the Enkatsu, a blue fan, was printed. Even though she had clearly just run through the bushes in the outfit they could tell it was new.

"You look nice Michiko." Kaito said.

Michiko looked up and grinned briefly before returning to her panting. Her face was flushed red and her chest was rapidly rising and falling. By the looks of things she had run a fair way and pushed herself further then she usually would have.

"Where were you?" Ue asked. Daisuke noticed he glanced up from a small black book. So that was the 'diary' Kaito was talking about.

"Ah… it's the Day of Harmony, and I have reached graduating age so I got my official Enkatsu clan clothing and I was initiated as a fully fledged Enkatsu shinobe." Michiko said, doing a turn so they could take in the new outfit.

"Why do you look like you just ran a marathon?" Daisuke asked

"Ah… ah ha… well… ah…" Michiko said, "There is this bit at the end, which isn't really necessary for anyone. But my father thinks everything is necessary."

"You're talking about greeting the heir." Ue said.

"Ah… yeah actually." Michiko said with a slight frown, "How did you know that?"

Ue shrugged and returned to writing in his book. "Seeing as you have already warmed up, how about you get straight to training. We'll start with Michiko against Kaito."

Kaito, who had been having an argument with Daisuke, didn't hear his sensei. Ue sighed, stood, and marched over to the blonde. After a brief struggle, Ue had separated Kaito and Daisuke and threw the blonde towards the training field where Michiko waited for him.

He shook his head as he watched the two students begin to spar. They had grown up in a very interesting way.

* * *

It was approximately two in the morning when Kaito fell asleep that night. The whole time he had been trying to sleep he had thought it odd that he was still awake for so long. When he had finally drifted off, he began to wish he hadn't.

He stood in what appeared to be some sort of dark, dripping cave, water streaming from the ceiling. There was a low rumbling sound and Kaito was aware of another presence with him.

"Another pathetic shinobe. Come, release me. I will give you power beyond all imagining." A low, menacing voice rumbled the walls and floor vibrating with each syllable.

Kaito found his voice. "Who are you?"

"Me… you should know, I have been with you every moment of your life, from the moment you first drew breath." The voice said with a hint of amusement. "In fact, I am you."

Kaito took a step back. He didn't like the voice, or its foreboding nature.

"I… I don't remember anything… about you."

"Of course not. I wouldn't communicate with anything as pathetic as you unless I had to. But… you may have potential. We shall see."

Suddenly the water on the ground began to bubble and froth, climbing higher in front of Kaito. He stepped back further until his back was up against a wall. The bubbles forming into the face and front paws of a savage grinning fox.

Kaito cried out in terror and squeezed his eyes shut tight; praying to whatever god would listen in the hopes they would spare him.

"Hm… we shall see."

Kaito woke with a shock, a cold sweat gripping him and his breathing ragged and uneven. He sat up and tried to calm himself, reminding himself that it was just a dream.

When his breathing had just returned to normal the skin of his stomach began to burn. He lifted his shirt and stared, wide-eyed at the faintly glowing swirl on his stomach. As soon as he saw it, it faded until it couldn't be seen anymore.

Seriously worried about his health and his state of mind, Kaito pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. As he dried himself and looked up at the mirror he froze. His pupil had dilated to slits and his eyes were a much duller shade of blue. As he watched his eyes returned to their normal bright blue and the pupils returned to their normal shape.

He shook his head and put it down to a lack of sleep. He made his way back to bed and lay face up, waiting for sleep, and at the same time hoping it wouldn't come.

"We shall see…"

* * *

The next morning, Ue awaited his students, hoping they were eager to train today, because he, himself, did not feel motivated. The first to arrive, as always, was Kaito. Unlike most mornings he seemed to be still half asleep, which for Ue didn't bode well.

Daisuke arrived second, still firmly not eager to be up so early. It was around then Ue began trying to formulate some sort of plan which would get him out of the motivation job and the students training hard. He was on the verge of considering contacting one of his colleges when Michiko arrived.

To everyone's shock, she arrived and promptly tripped, not only Kaito, but Daisuke and Ue before doing an exceptionally fast lap of training field, all the time laughing about how brilliant life was.

Ue, pleased he wouldn't have to talk to another jounin, let the trip up go. In fact, his students believed he rewarded her.

"Michiko, lead the team through a warm up."

"Yes sir!"

Now, it's important to understand that where the Enkatsu lack in endurance, they make it up in strength, agility and hard-work. As such, most Enkatsu 'warm-up' methods could kill young children if used incorrectly.

After the warm up Kaito collapsed in front of Ue, gasping for breath.

"Sensei, what have we done to anger you?" he wailed pitifully.

As it was, Ue was asleep himself, having taken the opportunity to his full advantage, blinked at his student, then said, "Who's the Hokage?"

All three of his students stared at him blankly before shrugging.

"Can't say I've ever met him." Michiko said, "So what do you want us to do now, sensei?"

"Go… buy some strawberries." Ue said with a wave of his hand.

"Sensei… it's the middle of winter."

"And what could that have to do with our training."

"Just get me some strawberries and I'll explain."

The three students looked at each other but complied with their sensei's unusual request. Ue waited until they were out of sight before curling up next to the tree and drifting back into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Stupid sensei… Stupid strawberries." Michiko muttered as the three emerged from yet another store without the coveted red fruit. "This is stupid… we aren't going to find any."

"Michiko!"

Michiko groaned. "Oh God no…"

"Michiko!"

"What is it, Ken'Ichi-sama?"

A taller Enkatsu clothed in the same manner as Michiko and who looked to be her twin brother stood grinning at the genin. In his hands he had a cylinder of white material.

"I keep telling you, just call me Ken'Ichi. You were the only other graduate, besides me, this year, Michiko and you didn't even stay after the ceremony. We're the youngest Enkatsu so I thought you would make the effort."

"That doesn't explain why you are here."

"I got you something to celebrate." Ken'Ichi said, offering the wrapped tube of cloth.

"That was unnecessary, Ken'Ichi-sama." Michiko said, carefully taking the cloth and unwrapping the contents.

"Ken'Ichi. No sama."

Kaito and Daisuke surreptitiously moved in closer either side of her to see what it was. A smooth black oblong shape slide from the material. Michiko frowned as she let the material fall to the ground.

"You know I can't accept this Ken'Ichi-sama."

"No sama! And don't be silly. I already asked permission to give it to you. Plus, you're the same age as me, you're special."

Michiko shot a glare at the other Enkatsu.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

Michiko grabbed one end of the oblong and pulled until a crack appeared. She slid a long thin silver blade out and examined it for a moment.

"An Enkatsu Chakra sword. Usually only members of the main branch possess them." Daisuke said.

Michiko slid the sword back then nodded.

"Thankyou." She said swiftly. Ken'Ichi nodded, turned and waved as he walked away back down the street.

"Who was that then?" Kaito asked as soon as he was out of sight.

"Ken'Ichi. Heir to the Enkatsu. Prodigy of my clan. He really graduated when he was six, but he insisted on graduating with me this year since I am the youngest Enkatsu." Michiko said briskly. Kaito took her briskness to mean the topic wasn't open for discussion.

"You know how to use a sword, anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"Nope. As you said, we branch members never get given these. And I don't intend to train with it. For me it is just another useless trinket." Michiko said, attaching it to her belt despite her comment, "Come on, let's get on with this wild goose chase."

* * *

Ue sat up and yawned. He felt completely refreshed now, if a little stiff from the position he had been laying in. He looked around and saw his students were no-where to be seen. He frowned, wondering where they had gotten too. He looked up and measured the position of the sun with his eyes.

After a couple of seconds he pulled himself up and looked around again before setting off at a gentle stroll back towards the village, clearly not in any rush.

As he walked his thoughts turned to his students once more.

'With all this training, they are all improving so fast. Especially Michiko. Her endurance is at least four times greater then when we first began training, and I can see the improvement in her taijutsu. And Kaito's chakra seems to have grow enormously, even more then I thought it would. And Daisuke is so much more controlled in his ninjutsu, he's even been able to master the second movement of Phoenix dance. At this rate they'll be Chuunin before I even know it.' He frowned slightly, 'It's strange that they would be listed as 'unlikely prospects' in their files.'

* * *

The three had finally managed to find a small punnet of tiny strawberries which were ridiculously overpriced. Begrudgingly, Michiko had paid, promising herself to get the money back from her sensei as soon as they got back to the training field. When they arrived they were sorely disappointed to find their sensei was missing.

"Great, just great. This was all some big plot to annoy the hell out of us, then go home and sleep. I'm going to kick his arse when I see him next." Michiko said, "You two hungry?"

Before either of them answered, Michiko turned on her heel and headed back towards the village at top speed. The two boys, both intent only on Michiko's well-being, quickly followed.

As they got closer to the village, the sound of drums was heard over the general bustle of the market. As if by some unspoken command the three genin ran towards the source of the noise. Apparently they weren't the only ones. The street ahead was lined by people all yelling and shouting.

The genin leapt up the side of the building and landing lightly on the roof, before peering down at the street.

Men dressed in deep red were walking, playing drums and other instruments. Women dressed in gold danced and leapt down the street ahead of them, throwing flowers and sweets to the crowd.

"I see your family are celebrating the Day of Fire as well, Daisuke."

"That's not my clan." Daisuke said, "That's sensei's clan."

"Ah… really." Michiko said, her eyes widening slightly as she turned back. "I guess that makes sense."

"Sensei has a clan?"

"Yes, the Kin clan are responsible for running most of the cities history searches. In fact they care for the oldest known written text, The Scroll of the Sixth. They say the Sixth Hokage himself wrote it."

"What are they carrying there?" Kaito asked, pointing out a small dais currently being carried on the back of four men of the Kin Clan.

"No clue." Daisuke said.

"That's the Scroll of the Sixth." Michiko said, pointing out the large cylinder, rendered in gilt and red paper. "It's said to contain all the secrets of Konoha and even the history of our village."

"Why don't the Kin share it?" Kaito asked

"It belongs the village." Michiko said, "It's forbidden to open the scroll. To do so is a crime punishable by death."

"Any idea why?"

"Nope." Michiko said.

"Oh… there is already someone up here."

Team Three stood and turned, weary of the newcomers who had just landed on the roof.

"Ah, it's that team. The three lowest ranking students in our year, if I'm not mistaken. I'm surprised they let you pass the final test." A tall blue eyed boy, with shaggy, bright blue hair said with a sneer on his face. At his belt hung two sai, carved with swirling patterns depicting waves.

"Fugen Aoi, is see you've become a much nicer person to hang-around with since we last met." Michiko said, crossing her arms and turning her body to the side so she could only observe him with one eye.

"Aoi, you shouldn't be so mean. If they are still genin, it obviously means they are capable." The second ninja, a short orange haired boy who was rocking back and forth on his heels constantly, said with a nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't bother standing up for losers like them, Ichirou. They aren't worth your time."

Kaito growled between his teeth. "Hey you! One more word and I'll beat you a new face!"

"That would be amusing." The final team member said from beneath her hood. Little could be seen of the girl, as she was hooded and the second jacket she wore had a neckline nearly reaching her nose. Additionally she wore dark glasses which hid her eyes from site.

"I'd like to see the dobe try, eh Hotaru."

Suddenly, it was as if something snapped and the world stood still. In one swift movement, before the Fugen could even think, Daisuke and Michiko had leapt forward one either side of him, fists raised.

"No-" Michiko said throwing the first punch

"-one-" Daisuke said, following through with a kick.

"-calls-"

"-Kaito-"

"-dobe-"

With each hit Aoi stumbled back slightly, looking slightly bemused but not moving a muscle to stop them. His two team members watched, Ichirou looking both concerned and slightly amused while Hotaru leant back against a nearby wall, arms crossed and glasses glinting in the sun.

"-except-"

"US!" Both of the descendants of the Uchiha prepared to deliver the final blow, a combination heel slam.

Suddenly, as if appearing out of no-where, Ue grabbed Michiko and a tall woman with aquamarine hair grabbed Daisuke. Michiko tried to land normally but instead fell off balance and landed hard on her butt.

"Apparently we arrived just in time, eh Tora." Ue said, lifting Michiko by the back of her shirt.

"Otouto, I didn't think you would be so quick to anger. Or am I missing something?" The woman said to Daisuke. He turned his head away from her, stubbornly refused to acknowledge her and accept the inevitable embarrassment of being caught.

"Well, since you two have nothing to say, I suggest you apologise to Fugen-san."

Hotaru stood up from her position against the wall.

"Actually, in all fairness, if anyone should be apologising, it shout be Aoi." She said clearly and decisively.

Ue observed Hotaru for a long moment then turned back to his students.

"Whatever the case, two wrongs don't make a right." he said, "So I want you to apologise."

"Only after you apologise for being a rotten sensei." Michiko muttered.

Suddenly, as if something had snapped, Ue lifted Chi by the back of her collar and slammed her back into the nearby wall. As if on instinct Daisuke growled between his teeth and strained against Odoriko Tora's grip on his shoulder. Kaito stood stunned, staring blankly at the back of his sensei's head. As if not completely registering it.

"I wouldn't care if you were the last Uchiha and had the Sharingan I will dismiss you as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf if you do not begin to show respect! Now apologise!" Ue yelled before releasing Michiko and stepping away.

Aoi looked smug, as if he had planned for this turn of events. Michiko growled between her teeth before muttering a quick apology. After a quick word from Tora, Daisuke did the same. Then, after exchanging looks, Team Three turned to leave.

"One moment." Tora said, waving them back. "Aoi has not yet apologised."

The blue haired boy looked appalled, but one look from his sensei and he quickly muttered an apology. Michiko nodded gratuitously, turned, and quickly departed. Not long after, the members of team five, all quickly melted into the night.

Ue turned to Tora. "He a handful?"

"You have no idea. The other two aren't much better. Ichirou's a nervous wreak and Hotaru says nothing unless it suits her. Why did I get to emotional baggage team?"

"Well, I'm beginning to think that there is a lot more beneath the surface of my three then you'd originally think. That's the first time I've seen them voluntarily fight together, at the expense of your team."

"Ah, Aoi does have this way of uniting people in hate against him."

Ue chuckled. "I suppose I should be off. Probably going to be dealing with complaints all of tomorrow, so a good nights rest wouldn't hurt."

"Ah, definitely a possibility. But the sun is only just going down. Fancy getting something to eat. I can finish your brief, since we were interrupted by that."

Ue's eyes darkened slightly.

"Ah… yes. I suppose we should."

* * *

**Alright, last call for OC characters. Big thanks to all readers and especially to reveiwers. See ou next time!**


	5. One to Three

_Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The following fan fiction is a creation of my own imagining. No copyright infringement intended._

**Chapter Five  
One To Three**

"I am beginning to get sick of all this endurance training, sensei." Enkatsu Michiko growled.

Her and her two team members, Namikaze Kaito and Odoriko Daisuke, were currently engaged in chakra concentration and endurance training rolled into one big happy bundle. This involved the three perching on tall thin logs and remaining perfectly still. Every time they fell their sensei, Kin Ue, would give them a shock of electricity and make them resume the training. Of all of them Kaito was the one currently looking the most shocked, although he may have just forgotten to attempt to flatten his hair when he got up that morning.

Ever since the rooftop fight all three genin had been less then agreeable with their sensei, and as a result he had decided punishment was the only way of getting through to them.

On the other hand, their sensei was currently seated under a nearby tree watching the clouds slide by. He glanced down at his rather irritated looking team and grinned, much to their annoyance.

"As your sensei, I am going to have to insist that you never question my training methods."

"I'm with your students actually, Kin Ue." A new voice declared, unannounced, causing Kaito to promptly fall of his log again, and then quickly climb back up for fear of electrocution.

A man, who appeared to be of jounin level, walked onto the training field, grinning toothily at Ue, his messy hair mostly covered by the hood of his jacket. Accompanying him was a large black ninja hound that sat down and watched the proceeding with what could only be described as amusement. Michiko stared at the dog for a moment, trying to figure out how she knew it was amused, but decided against over thinking it.

"I don't think that, because my techniques are different to yours, you can really judge me, Inuzuka Raiden."

"Sensei?" Michiko asked quietly, not really wanting to interrupt the two jounin, but still intent on attracting her sensei's attention.

"Well, I'm just saying your students probably don't want to spend all day on a post."

"…Sensei?"

"They will thank me for it one day. You and I both know it is important to be able to endure."

"Sensei." Michiko said, her voice beginning to get an edge. Kaito and Daisuke seemed to both be aware of this were trying to move away without falling off, which was proving very difficult.

"Yeah, but you have to break it up."

"Sensei."

"And how are you training your students then?"

"Sensei." Michiko growled.

"Today we're doing practical fight-."

"Sensei!" Michiko snapped. Ue looked up at her.

"What?"

"Can we please get down?" Michiko asked.

"Sure, take a quick break." Ue said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Michiko leapt lightly to the ground, letting the log fall. She was followed by a graceful Daisuke, and a somewhat less refined Kaito, who landed on his face.

Raiden watched the proceedings with the same amused look as the one worn by his ninja hound. Anyone could see a plan was forming behind those eyes.

"Hm… maybe we can test our genin against one another if you believe your training technique is better." He said, with a toothy grin shot in Ue's direction.

"Like I'd indulge your childish whims."

"Sensei." Daisuke said, appearing besides Ue. Raiden jumped, apparently not noticing the genin appear.

"Yes Daisuke?"

"We're being watched."

"Ah… that will be my team. I didn't realise you were training here today or I wouldn't have decided to train here." Raiden said, and then raised his voice to yell, "Out of the bushes! Enough of that stealthy ninja stuff."

"You really are the worst sensei." Ue said, sweat-dropping as he watched his fellow jounin.

Three ninja emerged from the undergrowth. Daisuke, Kaito and Michiko all looked to be on their guard.

"Oh, it's you three." Kaito said rolling his eyes, and relaxing. "Still psychotic then?"

The blonde kunouchi growled through her teeth. "Why don't you just shut it, Namikaze before I make sure you're permanently silenced?"

"Oh please do, Hitomi." Michiko said, "Even though I feel he is destined to be loud… forever."

The blonde, one Tetsu Hitomi, seemed unsure how to react to Michiko's attitude. However, she was quickly distracted when her gaze fell on the third member of the team.

"Daisuke!" She squealed, launching herself across the training field and clinging on the Odoriko.

"Get off." Daisuke growled, but his protest was ignored by the squealing girl.

Michiko rolled her eyes expansively. "I just remembered why I dislike other girls."

"She talks about him constantly." The second team member said, slouching up to Michiko.

"Hey Kiyoshi," Michiko said in a somewhat off-handed manner. "I'm not surprised. What is it about that guy that is so great?"

Nara Kiyoshi shrugged. "How's being on a team with him going?"

"Ah, can't complain really. Though he seems to think he is the only one of us capable of holding our own in a fight." Michiko said, and then glanced over her shoulder at the third still silent team-member. She lowered her voice slightly, "What about Kurogane then?"

Kiyoshi glanced over his shoulder. "Very quiet, hardly ever talks, but not a bad guy."

"He's still weird, if you ask me."

"It's not nice to whisper."

Michiko froze then turned her head slightly to find herself face to face with the mysterious dark haired ninja who had just been the topic of conversation. Kurogane Katsumi.

"Ah… you're right." Michiko said. Katsumi nodded then walked away.

"See what I mean?" Michiko asked, being careful to speak loud enough for her voice to not be considered a whisper, but still quite enough to not be heard by Katsumi.

Kiyoshi shrugged.

"Hm… will you let them fight if I win paper-scissors-rock?" Raiden suggested, watching the genin interact.

Ue rolled his eyes and sighed. "If you insist."

Both jounin got into the ready position and the genin instinctually gathered around, curious to know why exactly their senseis were about to engage in such a childish pursuit.

"Paper-Scissors-Rock!" Both senseis said, throwing their fists. On the last beat Ue produced paper and Raiden produced scissors.

"I should have known better." Ue said, "You and the scissors."

The ninja hound chuckled. Kaito promptly fell over in shock.

"Did that dog just laugh!" He yelled, pointing at the hound.

"A number of ninja hounds can talk." Michiko said, somewhat stiffly, as if she were hiding her own shock by using fact.

"Alright! Let's get ready team. Time to talk strategy!" Raiden declared.

"Ha… you three." Ue said to his own team they looked at him with interest. "You have to defeat that team. If you do, I'll stop training you in endurance for two weeks. If you don't… I'll double the training."

The three looked a little shocked but all nodded.

"I'll take Katsumi." Michiko said, turning and leaping towards the mysterious ninja.

"I'll leave you're fan-girl to you." Kaito said before also launching himself at the team.

Michiko spun in the air, preparing for an aerial kick attack. Just as she thought she had made contact with ninja's head she was sorely disappointed to discover she had really made contact with an arm block. With a twist of her hips she spun so she could throw another kick at the back of his head. This kick was also quickly blocked, with the same mechanical efficiency.

Michiko spun again, this time stepping on his shoulder and pushing off to land lightly a short distance away.

"Hey! We are still planning our strategy!" Raiden exclaimed, looking annoyed.

"They won't let you do that in real life, Raiden." Ue said. "You should leave your students to their own devices; otherwise they will never learn to plan for themselves."

Michiko, having heard what she needed to, resumed her attack.

"Enkatsu Fukyugata series." She said before executing a number of swift kick and punches, every single one of which was blocked or dodged by Katsumi. She landed lightly after pushing off his shoulder again, surprised he allowed her to do so a second time. She was pleasantly shocked by something else as well. Normally she would be tired after so much exertion, but she didn't even feel slightly tired. She mentally thanked Ue.

"So… are you going to fight back, or should I just keep going?" Michiko asked.

Katsumi shrugged. Michiko assumed that meant he was expecting her to tire. Anyone with half a brain knew about the Enkatsu weakness. Maybe he didn't realise she was different.

"Alright then, Enkatsu Taikyoku series." She said, launching herself at him again, this time at a much faster pace. She was going to break this ninja.

* * *

"Fire Style: Phoenix Dance Jutsu!"

The dancing fireballs swirled around the kunouchi who was looking somewhat put-out at having to fight the man she intended to marry one day.

"First movement!" Half the fireballs flew down in a flurry of movement and she neatly dodged then, being only slightly burnt by a couple. She landed lightly on one of the ancient training posts and began forming hand-signs for a jutsu.

"Hiden Technique: Hidden Menace."

There seemed to be an explosion of light radiating from the place where Hitomi had been standing moments before. The darkness rapidly spread until it had engulf Daisuke. He was now floating in a pool of black.

"Pathetic, it's just a Genjutsu." He muttered putting his hands together. "Release!"

Nothing happened, only the silent black remained. "Release!"

Still nothing. Daisuke frowned and closed his eyes and concentrated hard on shutting down the different areas of chakra in his body. "Release."

Still nothing. He growled between his teeth, beginning to get annoyed.

"It would appear you have changed your mind about my technique being 'pathetic'."

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kaito declared as three shadow clones materialised beside him.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes at the declaration and watched absent-mindedly as the clones and the real Kaito raced towards him. When they had just about met him. They all suddenly froze.

"As always, you don't look where you are going." Kiyoshi said flatly. "While you were making shadow clones I set up a shadow trap which you just walked right into. A ninja should be mindful of his surroundings."

"Ha… show off as always Kiyoshi. You're right I should have expected it. But what are you going to do now?"

"Hm… let me think…"

* * *

"Looks like my team is doing a lot better then your own." Raiden commented from the tree where the two sensei were observing from.

Ue smiled to himself. "You really think so?"

"You think not?" Raiden scoffed.

Ue smiled in a way that made Raiden feel a little uneasy. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Michiko landed lightly for the fourth time running. She had begun to tire slightly but she could have kept fighting for hours should the need arise.

Katsumi seemed a little unsure how to react to this. He was clearly expecting her to have already collapsed in a useless pile on the floor. However she was still fighting fit.

However, Michiko knew she couldn't win through continuous offensive attacks.

"Could you please do something other then just stand there. I was hoping for an actual fight."

"I was expecting you to have dropped out already."

"I thought so. But I've been endurance training for weeks. I'm not a regular Enkatsu."

"Hm…" he said. Then raised both hands and began a series of hand signs. "Iron Style: Iron Plate Jutsu."

A number of large, thick iron disks materialised over the Kurogane's body, appearing like armour. They covered his entire body except for his face.

"Ah… so this is the famous aianton. This is my first time seeing it in action." Michiko said, smiling and taking a defensive position. "This will be interesting."

* * *

Daisuke looked around, waiting for something to happen, or for their to be some break from the darkness. When nothing happened still he decided desperate times called for desperate measures. He closed his eyes and felt for a kunai, quickly pulling one from his leg pouch.

He raised it, aligned it with his leg and prepared to plunge it down. Suddenly he felt two hands on his lower back. The world returned and Daisuke became aware of a body pressed against his back.

"Boys." Michiko said quietly in his ear, "Don't make eye-contact with her in the future."

She released him and leapt away. Seconds later Daisuke was also forced to move by the arrival of the Iron Clad Katsumi.

Hitomi looked furious as Daisuke landed lightly next to Michiko.

"When fighting the Tetsu, if you are alone, you should run away." Michiko said, her voice clearly mocking Daisuke's failure. "Their techniques are unbreakable."

Daisuke growled through his teeth but said nothing.

"You seen the dobe." Michiko said offhandedly, her eyes flicking from Katsumi to Hitomi and back again.

Daisuke focused behind their opponents. "Got caught in a trap by the looks of things."

"Of course." Michiko said, rolling her eyes. "Our best bet is to knock Katsumi out first, then deal with Hitomi.

"I don't need your help." Daisuke growled.

"Ok," Michiko said with a shrug, turning to leave "But it would be quicker if we worked together."

Daisuke growled between his teeth but made no effort to stop his team-mate or retract his earlier statement. Katsumi, seeing his opening, formed another series of hand signs then stamped a foot into the ground.

"Earth Style: Seismic Shift."

The ground beneath the two Team Three members began to shake and crack away from beneath them in their own local earthquake.

"Hitomi."

"Alright."

The Tetsu began another series of hand signs as the team members struggled to keep their footing. However, she was suddenly interrupted by a glow from the middle of the trembling earth.

"Phoenix Dance: Second Movement!"

* * *

Kaito was struggling to not to sink into the darkness the Nara pushed upon him. The choking shadows burnt his skin and seemed to press on his very soul, not just his physical being.

His clones had long since disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving only the real one held by the shadows. His vision was beginning to go hazy, and he wondered vaguely if Kiyoshi would actually kill him. It didn't seem to matter much now.

He closed his eyes and stopped trying to fight against the inevitable pull of unconsciousness. Suddenly, even through his closed lids, he could see the blinding flash of light. The shadows instantly disappeared and he fell on his knees, grabbing a couple of harsh breaths before getting up and dashing out of reach of the Nara's shadows.

The Nara cursed under his breath. The light had been bright enough to cancel out his shadows and now he needed to build up his chakra once more to attack again. It was going to be more difficult now, he could tell Kaito had become wearier of his attacks and potential traps, staying in the open rather then attempting to hide in the shadows.

There was also his team-mates to consider. The flash of light had originated from where they had been standing and now Kiyoshi could see nothing but a smoking crater in the ground. He frowned. Surely the other team wouldn't completely obliterate his own.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

* * *

Michiko had to close her eyes against the blinding light which exploded forth when the Phoenix fireballs had, as one, hurtled towards their two opponents. She had never seen the Second Movement of the Phoenix dance and decided she was glad she'd never been on the receiving end of it.

She had fallen to her knees, due to the after-shock of the blast combined with the still trembling ground. She looked up now and saw where Katsumi and Hitomi had been standing, there was now nothing but a small crater in the ground.

"Don't you think you over did it?" Michiko said evenly, standing and brushing herself off.

"The Second isn't that strong."

Michiko froze, frowned and glanced at the crater.

"It may be appropriate for us to move." Michiko said, grabbing Daisuke's arm and throwing them both away from the broken ground they had been standing on Seconds later the large pieces of debris began raining down on the spot they had been standing in.

"Earth Style: Meteor Rain."

Katsumi landed in front of them, still clad in his iron armour and as blank faced as ever. Without even hesitating Daisuke began a series of hand sign.

"Fire Style: Flaming Lance."

Michiko watched as flames poured from he team mates mouth and shoot towards the Kurogane in one stream. The Kurogane went to move but the weight of the iron covering his body slowed him, and so the lance grazing his side, melting away the metal and burning the flesh beneath. Katsumi grunted in pain, and blood leaked from the hole in the armour.

"Hiden Technique: Blinding Darkness."

Michiko couldn't see anything. It was as if she had been rendered blind instantly. She was still fully aware of the world around her, but her sight was completely gone.

"A genjutsu." Michiko said quietly. "Daisuke!"

"What?"

"Can you still see?"

"No."

"Looks like we're fighting blind then."

Suddenly there was an eruption of noise and the sound of metal on metal and clones disappearing.

"Need a hand?" A new voice said.

"Dobe." Daisuke said, with a hint of admiration in his voice. Michiko almost laughed.

"Kaito!" She said, grasping blindly til her hand found one of his sleeves

"We're under a sort of genjutsu. You'll need to break it."

There was a short period of silence, save the background noise of clones and the other team.

"How do you break a genjutsu again?"

"Dobe!" Michiko and Daisuke yelled.

"I missed that class ok!" Kaito yelled back.

"Ue-sensei went over it last week." Michiko said incredulously.

"I wasn't paying attention."

"You never do." Daisuke muttered, all admiration lost.

Michiko sighed. "You just need to force chakra into us to break Hitomi's connection with us.

"And hurry up. You stand no chance on your own." Daisuke added

Kaito growled through his teeth at Daisuke before roughly grabbing Michiko's shoulders. She felt a brief rush of chakra and she gasped lightly. The chakra was calming and gentle and reminded her of something she couldn't place.

Her sight returned in a flash and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision before realising with a gasp his chakra was still pouring into her.

"Kaito." She gasped. He took that as a sign to stop, and did so.

"You overdid it by the sounds of it, dobe." Daisuke said.

Michiko then realised she was panting heavily, as if she had just run a marathon. Something about Kaito's chakra was so strange to her yet still so familiar.

"Dobe, there is something wrong with your chakra." Daisuke said, leaping out of Kaito's grasp. "It burnt."

"Burnt?" Michiko said with a frown.

"You didn't feel that?"

"No."

Daisuke frowned.

"No time to talk. Kaito is getting his arse handed to him by Katsumi…" Michiko said

"…and Kiyoshi…" Daisuke added.

"…and Hitomi. Who taught you how to fight, Kaito?" Michiko said with a smirk.

Before the annoyed blonde could retort his two team-mates leapt into action.

"Fire Style: Serpent's Choker."

A long, thick tendril of flame circled around the members of Team One, vaguely resembling a long serpent winding its way along the ground. When the circle was complete it began to shrink.

"Iron Style: Iron Cocoon."

The iron plates on Katsumi's body quickly melted away and reformed as a dome protecting the three team mates. The fire hit the iron, hissed then disappeared.

"Ha… my turn." Michiko said, leaping into the air and spinning slightly as she did so.

"Hiden Technique: Dawn Hammer!"

Michiko's body glowed with pale blue chakra as she spun and aimed for the dome. She plummeted, faster then gravity would normally allow, and smashed into the dome. The metal bent, cracked and finally flew in all directions as it was blasted apart by Michiko's attack. She landed lightly, dodging a hunk of flying metal as she did so, then smoothly moving into a ready position.

"The aianton is unbreakable." Katsumi said, looking at Michiko incredulously. She had to admit to be surprised at seeing such raw emotion on the usually expressionless face.

"Apparently not."

His face became neutral again and the iron collected at his feet, as if it were magnetically drawn to him. He began forming hand signs again. Before he could finish, Kaito appeared next to him, a knife in hand. He spun, swinging the blade at Katsumi. As far as Michiko could see, he hadn't made contact, but she saw moments later that Katsumi had blood spilling from one cheek. Kaito continued his attack and every time Katsumi was cut Michiko could swear that the blade didn't actually make contact.

"Now would be a good time to have the sharingan." Daisuke commented. Michiko nodded, apparently he had noticed the lack of contact between the blade and Katsumi as well.

Katsumi made the appropriate hand signs and the iron reformed as armour across his body, protecting him from the blade. However, whatever invisible force Kaito was wielding still sliced through the metal, causing the Kurogane to wince in pain.

"What the hell is going on?" Hitomi said, staring as the aianton was broken through for the second time.

"He's using his elemental wind chakra to extend the reach of his blade, and the strength." Kiyoshi said, holding his arm and sitting in front of a near-by tree.

"Enkatsu Kihon series!" Michiko yelled, leaping towards Hitomi in a flurry of movement.

Hitomi, caught of guard, caught three rapid kicks to the stomach and chest. She fell, winded, to the ground. She was collected by her sensei moments later, removing her from the fight.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!"

The number of small fireballs which spewed forth from the Odoriko's mouth all raced towards Katsumi in a flurry.

"Kaito move!" Michiko yelled from her crouched position. Kaito frowned at Michiko, and saw the fireballs second too late. Both Kaito and Katsumi were sent flying across the training ground and crashing into the trees.

"Nice going Daisuke. Want to think about your team-mate next time." Michiko growled.

Daisuke shrugged. "His fault for not being more observant."

Michiko gave Daisuke a disgusted look before turning and heading over to Ue and the injured Kaito.

"She has a point." Kiyoshi said, "You aren't the only one fighting now."

Daisuke growled at him through his teeth and walked over to join his team-mates.


End file.
